The University of Rochester Cancer Center is a Multidisciplinary University Center with broad responsibilites for clinical research, primary and consultative interdisciplinary care and conduct of coordinated programs in Cancer Education Research and Development, Nursing, and Basic Research. The Clinical Research and Treatment arm of the Center is community based and involves a consortium of five general hospitals in Monroe County and Affiliated Hospitals in the Genesee-Finger Lakes Region. Clinical research emphasizes Multimodal Cooperative Group Trials, and includes participation in R.T.O.G., E.C.O.G., Psychosocial Oncology, N.S.A.B.P., C.C.S.G., G.O.G., and an in-house Clinical Investigations Committee. Basic Research Programs are focused in fields particularly relevant to treatment modalities and include: (1) Endocrine Biochemistry, (2) Radiation Biology & Toxicology, (3) Immunology, (4) Cellular Biochemistry/Cell Kinetics, (5) Statistics, (6) Epidemiology, (7) Multimodalities Treatment Research, (8) Experimental Therapeutics and Chemotherapy, (9) DNA Biochemistry, (10) DNA Radiation Chemistry, (11) Experimental Pathology/Ultrastructure, and (12) Animal Tumor Research. The Biostatistics-Epidemiology-Registry and Experimental Pathology Sections and the Animal Tumor Research Facility serve as broad shared resources of the Center. The integrating research theme of the Center is the comparative study of damage and repair mechanisms for macromolecules and organelles critical to cell survival (DNA, RNA, and Membranes) and the influence of these on treatment. Complementing the Core Programs are outreach programs in Cancer Control and Cancer Education supported by Program Project Grants. The Center is thus designed not only as a Community, Regional, and National Clinical Research resource, but also a national resource for Basic Research and for the development of Education, Nursing, and Cancer Control models.